


Christmas Needs no Reason

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, First Christmas, Hermione's Nook's Kissmas 2020, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Sirius came back to England with Hermione, and now...Now they must face their first Christmas together...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Susan Bones/Ron Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Christmas Needs no Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Needs no Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992685) by [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde). 



> My first fest ever, was Magical Vacation in HN, and one of my pairings was Sirimione.  
> And I could not let 2020 end without writing more of these two fools. And so I chose them for Kissmas in HN and my prompt was Shut the Fuck Up and Kiss me Already!
> 
> The epilogue to Paris Needs to Reason <3  
> Although you can absolutly read it on its own <3

Hermione could not really believe what had happened when they landed in the Ministry of Magic. His arms wrapped tightly around her, a smirk on his face.

“I thought you said they had made renovations, pet… This looks just as dreadful as before.” Sirius teased.

The young woman was still looking at him like he was an alien. He had left Paris, he had come home, to England, with her. “You’re here.” She whispered, her left hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

“Let’s go to the Immigration Control Office so Britain can welcome me back. Their favourite Black!” He said, leading her across the 6th level of the Ministry of Magic.

“Are… Are you staying with me?” She asked, very quietly. This changed their dynamic so much, she was not sure where they stood.

“If you want me.” He said, bringing her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. “If you’re not comfortable with that, I will find a place. Don’t worry. It’s up to you.” And with those words, he let Hermione on the hallway as he went with the wizard to be processed. 

And Hermione simmered on the decision he had just left on her hands. They only lived together for a few days every other week. Living together for real was a big decision, and she was not certain if she was ready for that. It was probably noticeable on her face because when Sirius came back he kissed her forehead. 

“Pet, please don’t worry. I won’t go homeless. I gave Harry Grimmauld Place to live and I won’t crash there, it’s not like I have that many good memories from my old family home. I have more family members who will let me stay with them…” He assured, nibbling on her earlobe. “But… I don’t believe I can stay away from your bed now that we are in the same country.” He winked.

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around him. “I would not have it any other way, Sirius.” 

“Good… Take me to the Floo, pet!”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione invited him to live in her apartment, not even a month after they came back from Paris. Between him living with her or with her boss, Hermione much preferred him to be on her bed every night and make her breakfast every morning before she went to the Ministry.

She never imagined Sirius could be that good of a cook, but all those years in Paris changed him. And waking up with a wonderful mug of coffee and a kiss was all she never knew she needed or wanted. Now? Now she would not have it any other way.

But they were still a secret. She was not ready to face Harry and tell him she was dating his godfather. How would that work? But it all changed now. Hedwig had come not once but twice with Christmas invitations. One for her and one for her boyfriend.

“Pet! I’m back!” He called, walking into the kitchen with the grocery bags filled with vegetables and fruits.

“Hi… From Harry.” She explained, pointing to the unopen letter on top of the table.

“Hermione,” He whispered moving closer and pecking her lips. “You can open my mail. I have no secrets.”

“I know what it is…” She said, placing her head on his shoulder. “Harry send me one as well. He says that I can invite my French boyfriend to come along, as a plus one.” 

Sirius wrapped one arm around her waist, his thumb moving in circles over her wool jumper and summoned his letter from Harry. He opened it and then placed it on her hands. “It’s your letter.” She protested.

Sirius kissed the top of her head. “Read it for me while I put the groceries away. Oh! And I bought mince pies! It’s not truly Christmas time without mince pies!”

Hermione was able to give him a smile. The letter was very similar to hers. “He says you can bring a plus one if you want. Since there will be mostly couples.” She whispered.

Sirius laughed. “My godson either still thinks I’m a player and can get a plus one for a family dinner in 15 days or thinks I’m not coming, like in the last couple of years. He’s up for a surprise! I’m writing him back that I’m coming, and I will bring the wine and my girl!”

“Your girl?” She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius approached and picked her up. Hermione chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “You’re my girl, pet. Don’t forget that! Never forget that!”

Sirius squeezed her buttocks with a smirk, his long hair was tied on a ponytail. Hermione raised one hand to untie it, letting the black strands fall, tangling with hers. “I thought I was your nightmare, Sirius.”

Sirius stopped, right on the edge of her… well, their bed, before he dropped her. The older man looked at her, his grey eyes very still as they searched hers. “My dream, pet. Never my nightmare.” 

Hermione chuckled, letting go of his shoulder to fall on the bed. Her legs still wrapped around his waist, bringing him down along her. “I know… only in the morning when we spend 15 minutes trying to sort our hairs.” 

“And in the shower.” he winked. “Your hair is a nightmare to wash, pet!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sirius was immutable on his idea to provoke his godson. And after much convincing, that involved many orgasms, Hermione had accepted to play along. And that was how she arrived at Grimmauld Place alone.

Harry appeared, wearing a black apron that said Kiss the Chef with a little Santa hat. Hermione raised an eyebrow, chuckling. “Merry Christmas, Harry!”

“Merry Christmas, don’t mention the apron, it was a gift from the twins when Ginny moved in.” He explained, sighing. He looked around, peeking over her shoulder. 

“Do I still have soot on my hair?” Hermione asked, “Or are you looking for someone?” 

“You said you were bringing your boyfriend…” Harry explained, and Hermione blushed at the word boyfriend, it seemed so childish to describe Sirius.

“Oh… yes. He’s running a little late… and so I decided to come earlier.” The Gryffindor could see that Harry was doubting her words.

“Mione, I love you, you’re like my sister. You know that, right?” Harry asked, placing both hands on her shoulders.

“Yes, Harry. I love you too.” She assured with a smile.

“Good! If you did not want him to meet us yet. Because it’s such a recent relationship, that’s absolutely okay. Ginny was very eager to meet your Frenchy, but she understands it’s not her decision.” He started “You do not need to lie to us, you could just -” Harry rambled.

Hermione interrupted him. “Harry, he’s coming! Okay? Don’t worry! He will be here soon!” The green-eyed young man nodded, and Hermione sighed of relief. The trouble Sirius Black put her through. He better make it up to her later, preferable when they would be alone in their bed… or anywhere else in her house. She was not that picky. “Can I leave my cloak here?” She asked, pointing to her favourite armchair.

Harry nodded. “Yes, sorry! I’m a terrible host and Kreacher is helping Ginny on the kitchens, I did not even remember I should have helped with your things… Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Harry… Si- my Frenchy, like Ginny, calls him” Hermione said, rolling her sleeves. There was a time when she would have hid her scar, but Sirius kept idolizing it with his lips and touch. And she minded its presence less and less. It would always be there, she should not be ashamed of it. “He is bringing the gifts and the wine and the appetisers… So how can I help?”

“Just don’t go to the kitchen... Ginny is even worse than Molly when she’s cooking so I would not get anywhere near there. Ron and Susan are running late because of some Hufflepuff Christmas celebration.” He explained leading her to the dining room. The table was ready with 8 places. “Andromeda and Teddy are spending Christmas with Narcissa Malfoy this year… so it’s only the 8 of us.” 

Hermione was not sure who would be madder when two of those places stayed empty. Harry, Ginny or Kreacher. Oh, how would Kreacher react to his old master appearing again? “Maybe next year I can host, and we can obviously still invite Andromeda and Teddy.” They were after all Sirius cousins. Oh, God, did that meant that she would need to invite Narcissa and Draco as well? That would not be awkward at all. 

Harry watched her with a strange expression on his face. “We will see next year, don’t worry. Let’s enjoy this Christmas instead of worrying with next year winter holidays.”

Suddenly, there was a door being opened, and footsteps, footsteps that she knew quite well nowadays even on the floors of Grimmauld Place, his ancestral home. “Harry! You did not change the wards! I can still walk in without permission!” He called. “Oh, and you took mommy dearest portrait away and all the other blood prejudiced Blacks! Oh, how wonderful! Merry Christmas, Grandma Melania. You look wonderful with those pearls.”

“Sirius is here! Did I tell you that he’s bringing someone with him?” Harry whispered, before calling louder for Sirius to hear. “In the dining room!”

Hermione heard the footsteps approaching, getting louder and louder. And she could not stop the smile on her face. It was on moments like this that she hoped she was better at occlumency.

Sirius walked in carrying a couple of red and green glittery Christmas bags, a big box with bottles of wine and a tray of delicious French canapés. “Merry Christmas, Harry! I love what you did with the house. Vanished almost all my prejudiced family from their ancestral home… Did you burn them?” The older man asked, sending all his packages to different places, the gifts under the tree, the food dispersing around the main table and the wine to the side table.

“Merry Christmas, Sirius! I missed you very much!” Harry said, hugging him tightly. “You’ve been away too long. And all the portraits were sent to the Black Vault in Gringotts. I only realized you were back in England when Hedwig was able to deliver your letters and come back home on the same morning. Where have you been staying? Why didn’t you say you were back?”

“I stayed a couple of weeks with aunt Lyra and Uncle Rotterdam. And then I moved in with my girl.” He explained, shamelessly. “Sorry, I know I should have told you, but I’ve been busy.” He winked. “And you have your own life as well.”

“Speaking of your girl, where is she?” Harry asked, quickly. “Not that I know anything about her… is she coming late like Hermione’s Frenchy?” 

Sirius ignored Harry's question and looked at her, a smirk on his lips. “Hermione.”

“Hello, Sirius.” She replied, and she could not stop the smile that spread through her face. It was like he has bewitched her.

“And here I thought you would be inside your little cubicle fighting for house-elves being mistreated on Christmas Eve.” He teased. “Instead, you’re here, eating that elf food… How you have changed through the years, miss Granger.”

“Sirius, stop that. She might have a genius idea and leave! And Kreacher is free, he stays because he can’t bear see me and Harry destroy the house he loves so much. We even pay him!” Ginny said entering the dining room. She greeted Sirius with a quick hug before embracing Hermione tightly. “You’re not leaving this dinner! Not until I meet your cute Frenchy!” The red-headed explained. “Where is he?” Hermione felt the heat rise to her cheeks and her eyes warded off to Sirius. 

“Oh, was little Hermione Granger bringing a cute francophone for us to meet?” He asked, with a smirk.

Ginny stopped him with a raised finger. “And you don’t even start. Where’s your plus one? Do we know her?”

“You may since she’s indeed British, speaks French very poorly and she lives close by...” He said, leaning against the wall, adjusting the lapel of his leather jacket, that Hermione knew smelled like sage, oakmoss and amber. 

“She does?” Harry asked, with a raised eyebrow, probably making a mental board of all the women in Sirius generation. Oh, how wrong would he be? She felt a little sorry for her oldest friend.

“Yes… a cute little apartment in strangely Ravenclaw colours for a Gryffindor. Soft blue bed sheets, who would ever imagine…” He teased.

“Oh, so she’s a Gryffindor?” Harry and Ginny asked at the same time.

“Yes, yes, my little lioness.” The older man said with a smirk, moving to the table and opening a bottle of wine with a flick of his wand, pouring a glass to each of them. “Do not drink it yet. You must let it air for a bit. We used to have a decanter somewhere, it would oxygenate better with the movement, but the two might have thrown it in the Black vault as well.” He teased.

“Why, do you miss being called a blood traitor as you walked through the hallway?” Hermione finally spoke, looking up at him. Hearing him call her a Lioness made strange things for her.

“No, I do not miss it. And much less what mummy dearest would say to you, Hermione.” He assured, moving closer to her. One of his hands raised to play with a curl of her hair. And it was instinct, she leaned on his direction before she could even understand what she was doing. She pulled away, her cheeks so flushed like a tomato, and moved to the table to take a sip of her glass of wine.

“Now, now, pet. Don’t shy away from me…” He said moving closer.

“Sirius!” Hermione raised one finger, stopping him.

“This game was not as fun as I thought it would be.” He confessed, throwing a look at both Ginny and Harry. The couple was looking at the two of them like it was the first time they were seeing a Thestral. “Those two could not play the game, pet. Could they? It’s like they’re walking on eggshells all around us. Because of our plus ones. Did they think we would run to the floo?”

“Sirius…” Hermione said chuckling as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

But he was ignoring her words, he had just that troublemaker smirk on his face that he had given her in Paris, the challenging one. The one that made her ignore her the rules she had promised to herself. 

“Wait… so Frenchy? The Frenchy that took your breath away was not French at all?” Ginny asked and Harry just looked like he was going to be sick.

Hermione shook her head. “No… you assumed he was French when I told you about my… I still don’t know what call you, boyfriend seems such a weak word… and I was still not sure how our relationship would develop long-distance… and so I let you believe he was French, even if he was not. Even if he was as British as they come, the heir to one of oldest English wizard families… Who bribed me with a free pass to one of most beautiful little bookstores in Paris…” She was rambling, she knew it, but she needed to explain. 

“This is… this must be a joke… it’s a joke… it’s not like you two could ever…” Harry was mumbling, ruining his messy hair even more.

The Gryffindor did not usually enjoy deceiving people, much less her oldest friends. But it was like anything related to Sirius shifted her mindset. “Pet…” The man in question whispered, his lips brushing the arch of her right ear. He did it just to get her full attention just as she was about to answer Harry. “Pet, shut the fuck up and kiss me already! Otherwise, they may never believe it.”

Hermione took a deep breath before looking up at Sirius and finding his grey eyes already on her. His arm war still wrapped tightly around her, but he made no move to kiss her, he was just waiting like he had all the time in the world. It was her decision to kiss him in front of her friends, to bring their relationship public. At least there, in Grimmauld Place, in Harry and Ginny dining room.

The brunette brought one hand to cradle his cheek before she raised into her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. “I don’t think that will be enough to make them believe, pet…” He whispered with a smirk.

Hermione groaned, pushing him against the wall. Her hands found his waist, holding with a bruising strength. Sirius grinned. “There she is! My little lione-” He said before Hermione captured his lips, she traced his lower lip with her tongue, seeking entry. The girl sucked on his mouth and that flavour of mint came through like it always did. 

Hermione still had not found the source, it was not the toothpaste because she used that one as well. Could it be gum? Even if she had never seen him put a piece of gum on his delicious sinful mouth.

His tongue came out to play as he took control, picked her up and span them so she was leaning against the beautiful flower wallpaper that Ginny and Harry had chosen to cover the dark green walls of the dining room. His mouth was demanding, sucking, biting, bruising. Hermione pushed him away so she could breathe properly. “I think they believe…” 

“Oh… we believe!” Ginny laughed, placing a piece of cheese on her mouth. 

“Where’s Harry?” Sirius asked, putting Hermione down.

“It seems seeing his sister and his godfather snogging was a little too much for him,” Ginny confessed. “He went to open the bottle of Ogden’s and take a few sips. This is great! This is so great, I’m so happy for both of you! So so happy!” She said vanishing two of the seats on the table.

Hermione blushed, leaning against Sirius, and sighed. The older man wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “Oh no, pet. Your hair is a mess.” He teased, twirling a velvet black strand on his fingers. “Even your pretty ribbon is gone.”

“Sorry for having kept it a secret, Ginny… we were not sure how any of you would react.” She confessed. 

“I’m glad you did… I will get a Pensieve just to see Harry reacting to you two kissing again! Merry Christmas indeed!” She said raising a glass of wine. 

Sirius smirked. “I just wished Mother’s portrait was still here so I could introduce to her to my beautiful intelligent muggle-born witch.” 

Harry came back. The bottle of firewhiskey on his hands. “I’m sorry I left the room! I’m really glad you two like each other this much. And that you found each other and all that nonsense that people say when they congratulate a new relationship.” 

Sirius kissed her temple and then her earlobe. “I love you, pet. I hope this was not the first time I told you.” He summoned some flowers from his pocket and placed it behind her ear.

“It’s not… maybe the first out of bed…I love you, Sirius Orion Black.” She murmured, one hand stroking the flower, the other his wrist.

“It seemed like the right place to tell you… Christmas at Grimmauld Place… Come, let’s meet Grandma Melania, she’s more tolerant, she won’t insult you and she will tell the other portraits on the vault!” Sirius said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the room. 

Hermione could not stop herself from smiling at him and his antics. His smile was so free, like a child. Like he was truly happy. It was a perfect Christmas Gift.


End file.
